Unexpected Surprise
by RedneckGeek
Summary: Set in the Future of Poker Face Failure Deeks and Kensi thought they were prepared. They thought wrong.


**A/N Another one shot set around eight years after "Poker Face Failure". I thought I would post it as majority of everything else, including Shane Brennan himself, lately seems to be aimed at depressing the entire Densi fan base. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the bank account, so I don't own anything from NCIS LA nor do I own anything from the original.**

"Morning guys" I was almost giddy this morning, as I walked into the bullpen. The surfing was prime, we hadn't a major case and I was able kiss my wife and daughters before I went to bed last night, and again this morning. Life was good. I was the last one in this morning, which wasn't unusual. I dropped off Sam's coffee and bran muffin, before dropping off Callen's cronut and coffee on his desk.

"No Kensi this morning Deeks?" Sam looked up from his laptop with a grin at the sight of his muffin. Callen just mumbled something not even raising his head from the paper.

"Nope. She didn't sleep well last night. Our latest mutant ninja assassin was practicing her jujitsu or savate according to Kensi. Or maybe it was aikido? Actually I don't think Kensi even knows what that kid was practicing."

"When's her due date again?" Callen piped up as he took a sip of his coffee. He gave me a nod of appreciation. "Isn't this some kind of a record for you two anyways?"

"Two weeks from today actually. For your information, twins are almost always early. And with Hope, well, we were both still dealing with a lot of the crap from the previous year, and stress can have unintended consequences." My voice got a little darker, remembering the panic when learning that Kensi had gone into labor at 33 weeks with Hope. I still felt a little guilty that Kens' concern about my mental health at the time might have been just the push to send her stress levels over the edge. It didn't help that she was still dealing with all the crap that had occurred to her over in Afghanistan right after Hope was conceived.

"Hey Shaggy you two got any names picked out, yet?" Sam saw where my thoughts were going and decided he needed to change that direction.

"Yep, Julia Marie." I just gave Sam a goofy grin in appreciation for what he was doing.

"Isn't that Kensi's mom's name?" Callen inquired. "What you guys run out of variations of the NCIS CIA power couple to name your kids?" I doubt I would ever see Sam blush, but you could tell that he was still both touched and embarrassed that we had named the twins Michelle and Samantha, even though they were over two years old.

"Yes it is, and to answer you unspoken question, that was going to be the next girl after Hope. However to quote Kens 'Twins, twins?! This is all your fault Deeks!' we didn't think it would be fair to have one named after their grandmother and the other not be."

"You could have named one after your mother." Callen was judging the timing on that one as I lifted my cup up to take a drink.

I spit out what was in my mouth. "No way, no how." I gasped, knowing I failed to keep the look of horror and disgust off my face. "Never happening. I am not naming any of my kids after them. Neither of us had great families, but Kens' parents were somewhat normal compared to how fucked up mine were." I growled at Callen.

"Sorry, Deeks, that was a low blow."

"No problem dude, you weren't the only one with a screwed up childhood."

"So what if it's a boy? You can't use Sam again. So I am guessing something with Eric in it. Just based on the fact that you have already used my wife and I, G, and Nell for the twins." Sam glowered at his work wife.

I just shrugged. "Hasn't come up. The ultrasound is pretty conclusive it's a girl and the other three were all girls, so we really didn't waste time coming up with a name for a boy."

"So you're going to be surrounded by girls, not going to try for a boy?" Callen questioned.

"There could be worse things in this world than being surrounded by girls in the house. And I don't know, as much fun as it is to practice making and actually making mutant ninja assassins," Sam and Callen both audibly gagged at that TMI of their little sister. "Keeping Kensi barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen would probably result in a burned up house and extremely detrimental to my health. It's amazing I have any sensation in my arms at all, from the amount of punches I have received over the years."

"I never could picture Kensi with kids, and now she has four of them. What's worse is she has them with you Deeks."

"Gee, thanks oh fearless leader." Just then my phone started off with Kens' ringtone. The money I paid Eric was well spent as Kens' voice saying "I am TOO your type", blared out across the bullpen. "Hey Fern, how's it going?"

"Deeks, we need to go to the hospital now."

"What, now? But….. But….." You would think someone who has done this not once but twice before would be used those words, but you would be wrong.

"Deeks, my water just broke, please. Either get here now or Mom's going to take me." Just from the tone of her voice my shoulder started throbbing in expectation.

"On my way Princess." Both Sam and Callen were making shooing motions with their arms.

"Go on, we'll tell the others and be waiting for the call." Sam couldn't help laughing at the look on my face. I could only imagine a mixture of whipped resignation and fearful concern, as I didn't have a mirror. "We'll swing by later for congratulations as well."

I made it home, kissed our daughters and got Kens in the car in record time. I made to the hospital in record time. Being an officer at one time for LAPD does have its advantages. Plus it's my opinion they don't put 120 mph on the speedometer if the vehicle isn't intended to go that fast at least once in its life, though usually Kens is the one who drives this way. Several hours later, both my shoulders had gone numb, every single bone in my left hand felt like it had been crushed and my wedding ring warped by stresses it was never designed for, plus dealing with the one size booties that doesn't fit all, I was staring into the most beautiful set of eyes on this planet, when we heard those seven words we had been waiting to hear.

"Congratulations! He weighs 9 lbs 7 ozs."

Wait a minute….. "Did you say he?" Both Kensi and I looked at each other, shocked to say the least.

"Why, yes. Your newborn is a boy. Is that a problem?" Dr. Herr questioned.

"Umm no… no problem. It's just….. It's just that the ultrasound said he was a girl, and the other three were all girls, and ummm" I was rambling, but I couldn't help it. "It's just…. we were so sure that this one was a girl as well, we uhhh ummm… yeah, well we didn't pick out any boys names." I finished sheepishly.

"Oh well. I can see how that might be awkward, but there is no time like the present is there? So what do you name him?" Dr. Herr certainly seemed impatient in a chipper sort of way.

"I don't know" Kens' voice was quiet, subdued.

"Donald Garret Blye-Deeks" I blurted out. Kens' eyes got really wide and I swear I got a closer look at her soul than I ever have before. At the moment I wasn't sure if she was going to kill me or kiss me. Her right hand detached itself from mine and grabbed the front of my shirt. With a strength that should not have been possible after five hours of labor, she yanked my face down to hers and kissed me. Boy did she kiss me. It curled my toes, and shut my brain down completely. Her need for oxygen forced her to break away, but I could have cared less about oxygen right then. "I take it you approve?" I just grinned.

"More than you'll ever know." She replied huskily. And then whispering in my ear "And in six weeks I'll show you just how much I approve."

"Ahem." Dr. Herr cleared his throat, and we both pulled apart. Kens' was blushing, and I knew my cheeks felt warm. She just looked at the two of us, amused, and then laid our son on my wife's chest.

"And so would Daddy." Kensi voice was full of emotion, and I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at my wife and our son.

**Hopefully I didn't give to many spoilers away for "Poker Face Failure." I also have no idea what Donald Blye's middle name was. The twins are named Samantha Nell, and Michelle Callie. I can just see Deeks and Kensi naming their children after their work family. Thanks for reading it, and please tell me what you think. And yes this will be a One Shot.**

**The End**


End file.
